Valentine's Vacation
by Aeon65
Summary: Just a fluffy little fic for Valentine's Day. Horatio tries something new while on vacation. SLASH HoratioSpeed


Title: Valentine's Vacation

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRT

Warning: Slash

Genre: PWP

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Word Count: 960

Challenge: lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #72 Wet

Summary: A little fluffy fic for Valentine's Day. Horatio gets a chance to experience something new while on vacation.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm making no money from this.

Horatio sat on the porch swing with his legs out to the side lazily watching the waves break on the sand. He and Tim had come to their private beach house in the Keys for a little vacation away from the city. Before they'd left, Horatio had made Calliegh and Eric swear not to disturb them, short of a terrorist attack on Miami, and so far they'd kept their promise. Neither of their cell phones had rung in five days. Even the weather had cooperated with their plans, though it had been a bit warmer than usual for early February.

A light breeze blew off the ocean and ruffled Horatio's hair. He rested his head back and closed his eyes, thoroughly enjoying the peace and quiet of the afternoon. The only sounds were that of the surf breaking on the beach and the occasional squawk of a seagull. From the doorway, Tim watched his lover sprawled out on the bench swing, wearing only his swim trunks. It was rare to see Horatio so completely relaxed and Tim hesitated to disturb him. But the almost imperceptible smirk that made its way across the redhead's face made Tim aware that his presence had not gone unnoticed and as he walked out onto the porch, Horatio reached a hand out.

"Have a good nap?" he asked as he pulled Tim down into his lap.

"Mmm," Tim murmured and leaned in for a kiss. "Thanks for letting me sleep," he said when he pulled back. "So, what do we have planned for this afternoon?"

Horatio smiled. "We're on vacation. We're not supposed to have plans. Remember?"

Tim returned his smile. "Yeah, but I know that look. And it's Valentine's Day. You have something planned."

Horatio ducked his head. "Can't hide anything from you, can I?" Tim looked at him expectantly. "I was thinking, a picnic on the beach, maybe a walk along the shore." He paused for a moment then added, with a smirk, "Then see what develops."

Tim's smile broadened. "Sounds like a plan to me," he said. "Should I throw some food together?"

"No need," Horatio replied and Tim raised an eyebrow. "I called out to the Bistro. The food should be here shortly."

"You really planned this out, didn't you?" he asked. Horatio attempted an innocent smile but failed miserably. "In fact," Tim continued. "I'll hazard a guess that you had this day planned from the beginning."

"Guilty as charged," Horatio answered as he leaned in for another kiss.

An hour later they were relaxing on a blanket out on the beach finishing up their late lunch. Tim finished his sandwich then stretched out on his side and propped himself up on one elbow.

"So what do we have on tap for this evening?" he asked, looking up at Horatio.

"We have dinner reservations in town at eight," Horatio answered.

"Do we really?" Tim shot back.

"We do," Horatio replied with a smirk.

Tim smiled. "And in the mean time?"

Horatio reached out and tangled his fingers in Tim's hair. He leaned in close and whispered, "We see what develops," against his lips. Tim smiled and closed the remaining distance.

They parted when the need to breath became too great and they rested their foreheads together for a moment. "We should clean up," Tim said, still a little breathless.

Horatio stood and held a hand out to Tim who grasped it and allowed Horatio to pull him to his feet. Together they cleaned up from lunch and rolled up the blanket. After depositing everything in the house, they decided to take a walk along the beach. Their house was located on a relatively isolated stretch of beach, so they could walk for a quite a while without encountering any other people.

They walked along the shore, hand in hand, until they reached an isolated cove where Tim paused for a moment then walked up to the surf's edge. Horatio stepped up next to him and glanced at his face noticing that he had a far away look in his eyes. He looked out at the ocean trying to see what Tim was seeing.

After a few moments he asked softly, "What has your attention?"

Tim smiled. "When I was a kid, we used to vacation at Cape Cod every summer. We had a cabin on a private stretch of beach, just like this."

His smile slowly turned to a smirk and Horatio could almost see something forming in his lover's mind, though he had no idea what it was. Tim turned and whispered something into Horatio's ear which made the redhead's eyes widen and a slight blush rise on his neck.

He looked Tim in the eye and asked, "Do baths count?" Tim shook his head. "Then no."

"Really?" Tim asked. "Not even as a kid?"

"Tim, I grew up in the city. Where would I go skinny dipping?"

"Well," Tim said as he moved to stand in front of him and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. "It's time to expand your horizons." Horatio chuckled as Tim undressed him. "So, is his what you had in mind when you said we'd see what developed?" he asked as he pulled the drawstring on Horatio's swim trunks.

"Not exactly," Horatio replied suddenly standing on the beach naked.

Tim quickly shed his shorts and t-shirt then took Horatio's hand and led him into the ocean. The sun hung low in the sky sending shimmering reflections of itself across the water's surface as they made their way out into deeper water. And Horatio thought that, even though this wasn't what he'd planned for the afternoon, at the moment there was no where else he'd rather be and no better to celebrate Valentine's Day.

Fin


End file.
